The duration of postpartum proteinuria following diagnosis of pre-eclampsia remains unknown, causing confusion as to the appropriate timing of further renal evaluation in patients with persistent postpartum proteinuria. We hypothesize that greater than 95% of pre-eclamptic women without underlying renal disease will have a urine albumin excretion equal to that of healthy postpartum controls by 16 weeks postpartum.